A Little Something Called Suffering
by TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber
Summary: For the winner of my apology contest-thingy from my story 'Guess Who', titanfan45. Here is your promised oneshot. Cyborg and BB are in trouble . . . for messing with Robin's hair-gel. That's not a fun prank. It's a death threat.


**Okay, titanfan45! Here is your promised story, which I took a while to make sure it was nice and long!**

**By the way, I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! They're bringing back Teen Titans in 2013! The new show will be called 'Teen Titans Go' and will be more comedy centered. They have changed the animation style, so while it is not as pretty as it was before, it is still coming back! Here is the url (but take out the random spaces I put in it!):**

** w w w . comics /2012/06/08/dc-nation-te en-titans-go-full-series-cartoon-network/**

**There is definitely not enough of these on this site.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

It was a pretty crazy dream, but it did give Beast Boy some ideas.

In it, he was learning how to float from Raven and Starfire. Blackfire came in, crashing through the roof, her eyes glowing pinkish-purple. She held up a plate of salt and said in a disembodied Reggae voice, "Who wants waffles?". Then Cyborg and Robin arrived in the Ops room screaming at the top of their lungs, "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was HOT like me?" while they were dressed in tasteful scarves. And Silkie was talking to him, whispering in his ear how to find Slade, and how he would be at a One Direction concert the next night.

It was after Silkie said, "He reaaaally wants Niall's autograph," when BB woke up. He shot up in his bed, banged his head on the top bunk, and rolled out on the floor.

And _that's_ how he got the idea to pour bleach and glitter in Robin's hair gel.

. . . 9 hours later . . .

"I can't believe you dragged _me_ into this!"

"You asked me what I was doing! Then you asked me if you could help!"

"I didn't think we'd get caught!"

"You _always_ get caught, Grass Stain!"

"Well, I thought this time it'd work!"

"You say that _every_ time! Besides who else would pull a prank on Robin other than you? Starfire?"

" . . . uh, Raven?"

"Auugh!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy skidded to a stop, out of breath. They hunched over, wheezing. Well, at least Beast Boy did.

"BEAAAST BOOOY!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the sound of the team leader's voice.

"Uh oh."

Cyborg grinned at his little buddy. "You got it in for, man. He's gonna kill you."

"CYBOOORG!"

All Cyborg could let out was a tiny, "Eep."

The pair looked wildly around for a place to hide. The only way out of the hall was the garage.

Racing down the hall, the two barreled towards the door, attempting to enter as silently as they could. They shut the door behind them and frantically jumped around, searching for a good place to hide.

"Dude!" Beast Boy squealed, "Get in here! Under the seats! He's gonna get here soon!"

Cyborg glanced over long enough to process the thought that Beast Boy was pointing at the T-Car. His baby. An BB was trying to open the door.

"OOOOOH, ! We are not hiding there. I just got the carpet cleaned! Refurbished! And waxed! So- ," he slapped Beast Boy's hand away, "No touching."

"Awwww. But duuuuude! Where else are we going to hide?" he whined, holding his crumpled, throbbing hand.

"Over here," Cyborg said, jerking his thumb in the direction of a barnacled, crushed looking, hunk of metal. "The original T-Sub."

"Didn't that thing get swallowed by a giant krill?"

"Then spit back out."

"Eeeeugh. Dude, gross! That thing probably has, like, petrified krill saliva in it or something."

"BB, you sleep in your room, which is probably covered in worse things than petrified krill saliva. You don't even know what the floor is made of. I think you can handle one night in the T-Sub."

"Unnnnnnnh. Yuck."

"Oh, shut up. This was _your_ idea." Cyborg hoisted Beast Boy up to the gaping hole in the top, which he gingerly hopped into with a squeak. After moving a few more items quickly, he crawled in through the hole in the bottom.

"Now, all we have to do is stay here until Robin calms down. And keep him from finding us."

"Okay. How long do you think that'll take?"

"Well, he seems pretty mellow today. I'd say three weeks, tops."

"WHAT? What about food? What about water? What about_ my video games?_ I can't go 12 hours without playing Super Ninja Fury!"

"Hey, at least he's not in one of his Slade Moods. We'd be stuck in here for at least 2 months." Cyborg cast an irritated look at his friend, "And I don't think I'll be able to last one with you."

"You're one to talk. I can't stay in here with you, Metal Butt! I'll have to oil you or something every few days."

"Just because I get oiled weekly doesn't mean that I need to. Sometimes it just feels good . . ."

"Dude, even I think that's disgusting."

"Hey, I can't get a massage!"

"Augh! So what do we do if he finds us? What if we need to go on a mission?"

"We only have a few missions every month. They won't miss us! Besides, we just had one yesterday. I don't think Jump is going to get in trouble for the next 5 or 6, according to the patterns in all the data I've collected. Don't worry, science is on our side." He shoved his arm into Beast Boy's face, displaying multiple graphs, charts, and schematics.

"Oh, okay."

Just then, the alarm sounded, and the garage was filled with flashing red lights and wails.

"'Science is on our side', my butt."

"Oh, shut up."

From upstairs, they heard Robin yell, "TITANS, GO!"

Beast Boy shot a glance at Cyborg, who quickly shook his head no. They crouched silently on the sea-weeded, salty smelling floor for five minutes, listening to the alarm go off, when all of the sudden, it stopped.

""BEAAST BOOY! CYYYBOOORG! THE ALARM WENT OFF!" Robin yelled, hoping to fool them.

Needless to say, these tricks went on for a while.

. . .

11:15 pm.

"We are going to die in here, aren't we?"

"Probably not . . . according to my graphs, there is a 39% chance of that. It's not over 50, so I'm good."

"How are we going to get food?"

"My baby's got a mini fridge. Water bottles to last 5 people for a week in the Sahara, and a cheesecake."

"What if he comes looking for us in here and we're asleep?"

"We have shifts. One sleeps three hours, the other watches. Then we switch."

"But we're going to be cramped in the front pod for three weeks. Isn't that, like, psychologically dangerous or something? What if we get claustrophobic?"

"Then every man for himself."

"What if someone finds us?"

"Then I'm offering you up as a sacrifice, running out, and swimming to Jump."

"Gee, thanks."

"Okay, you take first watch."

"Why me?"

"Because you seem to be pretty awake. And I don't want to have to tell you a bedtime story."

. . .

Meanwhile, upstairs . . .

"I can't believe they did this to me!"

Robin, Starfire, and Raven were sitting in the Ops Center, discussing Robin's new . . . dilemma. It was bleached to it looked whitish-blond, tangled where the super-glue had clumped, and it was doused in pink glitter so that no matter which way he turned, it caught the light in a flashy fuchsia beam.

It was evident on both girls' faces that it was hysterical, even though they were trying their best to hide it from their friend. Starfire was floating very high up in the air, lying on her back so that he couldn't see the bubbly grin taking up her face. Because of her extreme giddiness, she couldn't seem to land, and began bumping into the ceiling, which was the only that was keeping her from flying higher. While it was evident she was trying very hard to conceal it, every few minutes she would erupt into a small peal of giggles, which would echo off the walls.

Raven, a master at hiding emotions, hovered cross-legged in the air, hiding her slight grin behind a large book. She had pulled her hood over her head, just in case. When she first saw Robin, she snorted in disbelief, but remained silent for the rest of the time. But after 15 full minutes of being quiet, she rewarded herself with a low chuckle when his back was turned.

"Perhaps they wanted your approval of them, and to do so, they decided to give you the 'new do'?" Star queried from high above them.

"Or maybe it's just because they're Beast Boy and Cyborg," Raven lamented monotonously.

"Well, whatever the reason, they're going to have kitchen duty for the rest of their lives."

. . .

The next morning

"Do you think they'll _ever_ wake up?"

"Gosh, no. Not unless someone screams 'bacon!' in Cy's ear, or 'tofu!' in Beast Boy's."

"Do you not think it is rude that we are filming this? This is considered an invasion of their privacy."

"Who cares? This is going on the internet!"

Robin, Star, and Raven stared into the broken window of the T-Sub, as they had been doing to 20 minutes.

"Mmm," moaned Cyborg as he chewed on Beast Boy's leg, "Tastes like chicken."

"Dude, I swear. It's not my fault! I didn't mean to eat the cookies. Raven told me to eat the stupid . . ." mumbled Beast Boy.

"I wonder where the barbeque sauce is?"

"She said to eat the stupid cookies, but Robin was all like, 'be logical'."

"Paul, mah man! Give me that mustard. Star needs it . . ."

"Then Starfire crawled into my ear!"

"Oooh! Me! I want tickets to the National Bacon Convention!"

"And I was REALLY SHORT!"

. . .

That afternoon, in the kitchen

"Why do _I_ have to help you? This was your idea."

"Because you're my best friend. We're suffering together."

Cyborg grumbled something under his breath.

". . . And you chewed my leg all night."

**TA-DA!**

**Titanfan45, I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing the beginning, and I'm wondering if I didn't put in enough description, so I chocked a bunch in the end!**

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW PLEASE! PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON!**

**Bantha kisses-**

**Alyssa, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber**


End file.
